


The Beginning of Everything

by Eggsysting_Hartache



Series: Depressed Bean Connor [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Androids, Connor Has Issues (Detroit: Become Human), Depressed Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Depression, M/M, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 8,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsysting_Hartache/pseuds/Eggsysting_Hartache
Summary: "Ich dachte Maschinen können nicht fühlen..."~Das dachte ich auch...Wir schreiben das Jahr 2038. Androiden sind schon längst Gegenwart. Perfekte Abbilder des Menschen dazu erschaffen, um zu dienen. Ohne Gefühle. Oder doch nicht? Die 'Seuche' der deviancy (=Abweichung) des Programms breitet sich immer weiter aus. Eine irrationale Ausführung, welche die Betroffenen Emotionen imitieren lässt. Dieser Auffassung ist der Detective Android Connor, welche dem grimmigen, alten Lieutenant Anderson, des DPDs zugeteilt wurde. Doch als er seine Software Instabilität diagnostiziert, ist es schon zu spät. Können Androiden Freude verspüren, Wut empfinden oder.. sogar... in... Depressionen... verfallen...◇50F7WAR3  1N57A812171 ^^^◇
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: Depressed Bean Connor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106873
Kudos: 3





	1. Vorwort (A/N)

Kurz: Ich hoffe das Buch gefällt euch!

Alle Rechte liegen bei mir, ausser bei den Bildmedien und den Charakteren.

Bei Fragen bin ich gerne da!

Soll das hier eigendlich englisch oder Deutsch oder beides werden?! xD

~PlatinumInk (Eggsysting Hartache)


	2. 313 248 317 -51

PoV: Connor

Ich war im Inbegriff die Bar zu betreten. Die 5te, die ich nach ihm absuchte. Ich trat ein und scannte die Gesichter Die Beleidigungen von den Antiandroiden Angehörigen ließ ich einfach an mir abprallen. Ich war eine Maschine! Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Ich fand ihn schnell. Er hatte bereits graue Haare und war 53 Jahre alt.

//software instability ^^^//

Würde vor meinen Augen eingeblendet. Ich schüttelte hastig den Kopf, fasste mich und sprach ihn an.  
"Lieutenant Anderson. Mein Name ist Connor. Ich bin ein Android, welcher Chyberlife schickte um sie bei ihren Ermittlungen zu unterstützen. Ich freue mich sie ken-"  
"Sag einfach was du willst Plastikarsch!"  
"Ih- ihnen wurden heute ein Fall zugeteilt. Tötungsdelikt. Involviert ein CyberLife Android."

Er ignorierte mich. Ich musste eine Herangehensweise wählen. Sollte ich ihm sympathisieren, ihn erpressen oder ihn in Ruhe lassen und darauf hoffen, dass er schnell fertig werden würde.  
Ich entschied mich einfach ihm meine Befehle zu erklären.  
"Hören Sie Lieutenant! Ich habe meine Befehle, welche ich befolgen muss! Also entweder kommen sie jetzt mit, oder ich werde... i- ich werde... ähm..."  
"Na? Da weiß das Plastikarschloch nicht was es sagen soll! Ist deine KI durchgebrannt? Wie auch immer. Weißt du wo du deine Befehle einstecken kannst?! Hehe"

Ich wollte darauf nicht antworten aber mein Lern- Programm zwang mich.  
"Nein. wohin denn?"  
"Ach egal Plastikscheiße!"

{HANK: Tense}

Das tat weh. Obwohl es nicht so sein sollte. Ich wusste nicht ob ich ihn beleidigt hatte oder nicht. So antwortete ich ohne nachzudenken:  
"Wie wäre es, ich kaufe ihnen einen für den weg? Ich brauche sie wirklich! Bitte."  
"Da sieht man's Jimmy! Wunder der Technik! Mach ihn doppelt!"  
Der Barkeeper nahm mein Geld an und händigte den Drink aus. Mein neuer Partner trank den Alkohol auf Ex und erhob sich.

"Ich muss wohl gehen! Eine Leiche wartet auf mich Freunde. Bis dann..."  
Mit mir im Schlepptau ging er nach draußen in die Kälte Nachtluft.

{HANK: Neutral}

...  
...  
...

Am Tatort trug ich in Windeseile alle Beweise zusammen und erkannte schnell, was passiert ist. Dies erzählte ich Hank- ähm... Lieutenant Anderson.  
"Weiter so Connor"  
lächelte er und wuschelte durch meine Haare. Plötzlich schaute er leicht verwundert und ließ von mir ab. In Sekundenschnelle ordneten sich meine Haare wieder.  
"Ähhhhhhmmm.... weitermachen....."

befahl er mir und tat so als hätte er eine brennende Spur an einem Stuhl gefunden. Ich stellte den Abweichler und saß nun wenige Stunden später hinter dem Spigel des Verhörraumes.  
Der Lieutenant versuchte gerade etwas aus ihm herauszubekommen. Dies klappte aber eher schlecht als recht. Ich bot an es selbst zu versuchen, was Gavin aber nur mit herzhaftem Lachen beantwortete. Lieutenant Andersonaber meinte, dass ich es ruhig versuchen könne. Weil wir ja nichts zu verlieren hätten.

Nach meinem Good- cop- bad- cop- Getue, hatte ich seine Schilderung. Die Tür ging auf und Lieutenant Anderson, Detective Reed und Officer Chris betraten den Raum. Chris machte den Androiden los und wollte ihn abführen.  
Dessen Stresslevel ging aber plötzlich in die Decke! Alle seine Systeme drohten zu kollabieren. Ich Schritt ein. Wir bräuchten ihn lebend. Gavin wollte mich erschießen doch wider meiner Erwartungen griff nun Lieutenant Anderson ein und Half mir vor Gavin!  
Eine Wärme und gleichzeitig Kälte breitete sich in mir aus. Was war das?! D- das darf ich nicht fühlen...

// S0ftwar3 instabil1ty ^^^^^//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # Teil 1 eben! Bitte like Abo! Lol xD  
> ~Awesome


	3. Neuer Partner und die Spur

PoV: Connor

Ich betrat das Polizeirevier. Ich sollte auf den Lieutenant warten. Ich beschloss', das neue Büro ein bisschen zu erkunden und Daten zu sammeln.

Als ich an einer Kaffeemaschine vorbeikam, hielt mich Detective Reed auf.

"Hey du Plastikarschloch! Komm mal her!"

Ich hatte keine andere Wahl, weil er mich mit sich zog. Ich begrüßte ihn und Officer Chris, der Höflichkeit wegen.

"Sag mal, welches Modell bist du Plastikklumpen eigendlich?!"

"Modell RK800, Seriennummer 313 248 317 -51 Prototyp CyberLife's"

Gavin nickte

"Aha... Detective Android... also ersetzen uns jetzt Maschinen?"

Er kam auf mich zu.

"Hol mir einen Kaffee Dipshit!"

"Ähm, tut mir leid, dass ich sie enttäuschen muss Detective, aber das gehört nicht z- zu meinen Funktionen. D- das ist nicht was ich tue ich-"

"Jetzt MACH schon!!!"

Jetzt hab es nur noch einen Ausweg mich aus diesem würdenehmenden Befehl herauszureden!

"N-nur Lieutenant Anderson verfügt die Vollmacht über mein Modell. N-nur er kann mir Befehle erteilen!"

"Ah!..."

Er holte aus und schlug mir in die Magengrube. Ich sackte zu Boden. Es tat nicht wirklich weh aber dennoch verspürte ich einen erstechenden Druck auf der Stelle! Wahrscheinlich wollte er weitermachen, bis ich mich deaktiviert hatte. Als Rache für Neulich beim Verhör, Carlos Ortiz' Androiden. Aber er wurde zurückgehalten! Ich sah auf und erkannte Lieutenant Anderson! Er hatte offenbar Reed mit seinem Ellenbogen eins übergebraten.

"Lass ihn in ruhe Detective Arschloch!"

knurrte er und half mir auf. Ich zeigte keine Reaktion, obwohl mir das hier schon ziemlich naheging. Mein Retter.. äh... Lieutenant Anderson, fragte mich ob alles okay war. , rief ich mir in Erinnerung und machte einen Selbstscan um auf seine Frage zu antworten. Dann ratterte ich den Ergebnistext herunter.

"All engines working, Thirium 310 blood circle online, optical units online, audioprocessor online, no anomal functions detected, selfscan finished!"

Er schüttelte irgendwie sauer und enttäuscht den Kopf. Plötzlich hörte ich wie Captain Fowler den Lieutenant in sein Büro rief. Ich wartete einfach an seinem Schreibtisch. Alles was ich aufschnappen konnte war 'Was?', 'Warum ich?', 'Jeffrey... diese Dinger hasse', 'ICH BRAUCHE KEIN-... PARTNER UND..... STÜCK SCHEIßE.... PLASTIK!!!!' Aua! Das tat weh. Ich wusste zwar nicht genau worum es ging aber ich war wohl gebildet genug um zu wissen, dass es um mich ging. Ich hatte ihm doch gar nichts getan?!  
Als er herauskam und sich an seinen Tisch setzte, folgte ich ihm und begrüßte ihn nochmals freundlich. Trotzdem ignorierte er mich strikt. Also gab ich es auf und fragte nach einem Schreibtisch für mich. Er wies auf den Tisch ihm gegenüber und meinte

"Den da benutzt gerade keiner!"

Wow... Ich hatte nicht mit einer Antwort gerechnet. Also setzte ich mich und versuchte ein lockeres Gespräch mit ihm aufzubauen. Das klappte, zu meiner eigenen Überraschung sogar sehr gut! Es machte mich glücklich, mit ihm auch ohne Beleidigungen reden konnte.  
Unsere Beziehung steigerte sich!

{HANK: ^^^}

Also fing ich mit der Arbeit an. 2000+ Androidefälle. Ein AX400 Modell ist mit einem YK500 Modell von deren Besitzer 'Todd Williams' geflohen. Er ist unverletzt aber verwirrt, weil er aussagte, dass er immer ein gutes Verhältnis zu ihnen gehabt hätte. Die beiden sind auf die Namen Kara und Alice registriert. Sie wurden von Passanten gesehen, wie sie den Bus nahmen. Der Fahrer dieses Verkehrsmittels meinte, dass die beiden bis zur Endstation geblieben sind.

"Wir sollten und den AX400 Fall mal ansehen! Er ist von letzter Nacht! Wir sollten uns in der Gegend mal umschauen Lieutenant! Und los!"

Erklärte ich voller Elan und wollte mich sofort auf den Weg machen, als ich bemerkte, dass er mir gar nicht zugehört hatte. Ich seufzte theatralisch und versuchte ihn freundlich dazu zu überreden mitzukommen.

BUMM!

Der Lieutenant griff mein Jackett und drückte mich 30 Zentimeter über dem Boden erbarmungslos gegen die Wand. Man sah ihm die Wut an. Mein LED färbte sich rot. Ich verspürte... Angst! D- das darf ich doch aber gar nicht fühlen!!! Nichts in meinem Programm wies auf so eine Reaktion in der gegebenen Situation!!!

"Hör mir jetzt mal gut zu du kleines Plastikarschloch! Wenn es nach mir ging, würde ich euch alle zusammen auf einen riesengroßen Haufen werfen und bei lebendigem Leibe verbrennen! Also sag mir nicht was ich zu tun habe! Ich höre nur auf meine Befehle! Es ist schon schlimm genug, wenn ich dich Spast mitschleppen muss! Also halt deine Fresse und zu was ich dir sage! KLAR?"

Ich schnappte hörbar nach Luft und stotterte schnell

"N- n- n- n- na- na- natürlich Lieutenant! I- ich ver- ver- versuch's!!!"

Der Lieutenant ließ mich los, nickt kurz, richtete mein Jackett und meine Krawatte, sah mich entschuldigend an und ging an das Telefon, das auf seinem Tisch ringte. Warum war er so zu mir? Erst half er mir, dann ignorierte er mich, dann mochte er mich wieder, dann drückte er mich gegen eine Wand und dann war er wieder freundlich zu mir. Ich wurde einfach nicht schlau aus ihm...

"Mitkommen! Wir sehen uns den AX400 an, so wie Fowlers Lakaien uns befohlen haben! Beweg dich Plastikidiot!"

Und jetzt beleidigte er mich wieder... Ich lief eilig meinem Partner hinterher, welcher in schnellem Tempo das Revier verließ.


	4. Der Psycho und die Verwirrung

PoV: Connor

"An dem Zaun hier klebt blaues Blut! Ich werde in das Haus gehen und mich mal umschauen!"

"Okay Connor! Aber pass auf... ach nichts... äh... wenn du den Abweichler nicht findest, dann werde ich dich persönlich auseinandernehmen und in einem Briefumschlag an CyberLife zurückschicken!!!"

Ich zuckte zusammen.

"N- natürlich Lieutenant!"

Ich betrat das Haus. Ein männlicher Android stand da. Seine leicht verzerrte Mimik und sein unruhiges Auftrete mit diesem Messer in der Hand verlieh ihm einen psychopathischen Touch. Ich scannte ihn um ihn besser einschätzen zu können, bevor ich sprach.

"Hallo Ralph! Mein Name ist Connor. Hast du eine junge Frau, ein AX400 Modell und ein kleines Mädchen, ein YK500 Modell, gesehen?"

"Nein! Ralph hat nichts der gleichen gesehen! Nein! Nicht in diesem Haus. Ralph mag keine Besucher, weißt du, Ralph macht ihnen dann immer Angst! Und ehe sich Ralph versehen kann, ist Ralph die Besucher wieder los. Hehe Seid Ralphs Besitzer Ralph sagten, dass Ralph hier leben soll, hat Ralph keine Androiden mehr gesehen!"

Ich bekam Zweifel und sah mich um, fand aber Nichts. Ich ging zur Treppe in den zweiten Stock. Der Stresspegel stieg erheblich.

"Ist oben jemand!"

"Nein!"

Er sagte die Wahrheit! Wenn also oben nichts ist, der Stresspegel aber bei der Treppe so in die Höhe schoss, gab es nur noch eine Chance. Unter der Treppe! 2 Augenpaare starrten mich erschrocken an, als ich nachsah. Plötzlich wurde ich zurück gezogen und gegen eine Wand geschubst!

"LAUFT! KARA! ALICE!!!"

rief der verwirrte Psycho! Die beiden Angesprochenen nahmen ihm beim Wort und rannten weg. Ich rannte ihnen nach und brüllte

"Lieutenant! Sie sind hier! Ich nehme die Verfolgung auf!"

Ich rannte ihnen hinterher. Am Highway holte ich sie ein. Jeder auf der jeweils anderen Seite des Sicherheitszauns. Ein Cop wollte auf die beiden schießen. Ich verhinderte dies, weil wir sie lebend brauchten. Mein Partner kam mittlerweile außer Atem bei mir an. Gerade, als er neben mir stehenblieb, stürzten sich die Abweichler den Hang hinunter und wollten den Highway überqueren. Dann müssten die anderen aber aussenrum und das würde ewig dauern. Also musste ich ihnen hinterher. Meine Software hervor mir eigendlich diese Entscheidung aber das war meine Chance etwas zu lernen!!! Gerade wollte ich ihnen nach, als der Lieutenant mich aufhielt.

"CONNOR SPINNST DU? DU RENNST MIR NICHT AUF EINEN BEFAHRENEN HIGHWAY!!! SIND DEINE SCHALTKREISE ETWA KAPUTT?! BLEIB HIER!!!!"

"Aber die Abweichler! Ich muss-"

"Connor!!!"

Ich seufzte laut auf, stellte meine Fluchtversuche ein und sah den beiden Androiden mit Todesblick zu, wie sie wohlbehalten die andere Straßenseite erreichten, sich kurz umarmten und weiterrannten. Ich merkte, wie sauer Lieutenant Anderson auf mich war. Klar! Mein Verhalten war nicht sonderlich disziplinar korrekt gewesen. Mir bangte jetzt schon vor der Reaktion meiner Entschuldigung, die ich ihm früher oder später geben musste...


	5. Gefühle und Cholesterin

PoV: Connor

Ich sah aus dem Fenster. Zu blicken bekam ich einen Foodtruck und einen Lieutenant Anderson, der fast überfahren wurde. Eigendlich wollte ich sitzen bleiben und meinem Partner etwas Privatsphäre gönnen, aber mein Programm hatte andere Pläne. Es zwang mich aufzustehen und ihm nachzudackeln. Er stöhnte gequält, als er mich sah.

"Danke! Das brauch ich jetzt Gary!"

Sagte er, und nahm sein Essen in Empfang. Ich scannte es. Einen Burger und eine Maracuja Limo. Übersetzung: sehr viel Cholesterin und Zucker!

"Vergiss das Teil hier nicht Hank!"

meckerte mich der Besitzer des Ladens an.

"Keine Sorge Gary! Der Idiot folgt mir überall hin!"

Spottete der Lt. Da ich keine andere Wahl hatte ging ich ihm nach.

"Siehst du?"

Gab er nur selbstgefällig von sich. Während sich der Lieutenant an einem Stehtisch breit machte, überlegte ich mir, wie ich das Gespräch beginnen lassen könnte. Ich beschloss einfach anzufangen.

"Guten Appetit Lieutenant."

"Hehe Danke!"

"Lieutenant, ich würde mich gerne für mein Verhalten heute morgen entschuldigen."

"Warum wundert's mich nicht, dass du ein Arschkriecherprogramm hast?!"

"Lieutenant ich möchte sie nicht beunruhigen, aber wenn sie sich weiterhin zu ungesund ernähren, kann das dauerhafte Schäden verursachen!"

"Na und?"

{HANK: ^^^}

"Da wir jetzt Partner sind, wäre es hilfreich das ein oder andere über sich zu wissen. Interessiert sie irgendetwas, was sie gerne von mir wissen würden?"

"Scheiße Nein! Oder doch! Warum siehst du so dämlich aus und klingst wie der letzte Arsch?! Hehe!!"

Aua! Das klang verletzend. Trotzdem bemühte ich mich eine halbwegs professionelle Antwort zu geben.

"C- CyberLife Androiden sind so gebaut, dass sie mit Menschen harmonisch zusammenarbeiten können. Meine Stimme und mein Aussehen sind darauf ausgelegt, dass-"

"Tja, wies aussieht haben sie verkackt!"

Ich hatte den Satz noch nicht mal beendet und schon kamen wieder Beleidigungen... Ich starrte einfach auf den Tisch und versuchte gegen die Software Instabilität anzukommen, die meine Programmierung angriff und mir gefakte Emotionen einredete. Ich wollte keine Faketränen vergießen!

"C- Connor? Alles in Ordnung? Alles- alles gut?!"

Fragte mein gegenüber. Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, dass meine LED rot geworden ist. Das hatte er offensichtlich bemerkt.

"Mir geht es Klasse! Ich bin eine Maschine! Ich kann nicht fühlen!"

Sagte ich monoton.

"Sicher, dein LED-"

"Gerade kam ein neuer Fall rein. Essen sie zu Ende. Ich warte im Auto auf sie!"

"Connor du musst nicht gehen. Du kannst-"

"Im Auto warten!"

Unterbrach ich ihn und ging mit gesenktem Kopf zu seinem Wagen. Diese Ausrede war nicht ganz gelogen! Es ist tatsächlich ein neuer Fall gemeldet worden. Doch hätte ich jetzt schon gewusst, was auf mich zukam, hätte ich ihn ignoriert...

Nach einer Weile kam auch mein nun gesättigter Partner. Ich gab ihm monoton die Adresse und starrte weiter auf meine Beine.

"Warum hassen sie Androiden so?"

"Ich habe meine Gründe..."


	6. rA9 und Taubenscheiße

PoV: Connor

"Connor? CONNOR!"

drang es genervt zu mir durch. Ich öffnete meine Augen und beendete den Bericht.

"Entschuldigen sie Lieutenant Anderson. Ich habe CyberLife Bericht erstattet."

"Ah... willst du die ganze Zeit im Aufzug stehenbleiben?"

"Nein i- ich komme!"

Ich erklärte, was genau gemeldet wurde. Eine Person, die versucht hatte eine LED mit einer Mütze zu verstecken!

"Sag mal, hast du da im Aufzug tatsächlich einen kompletten Bericht abgeschickt?! Nur durch schließen deiner Augen?"

"Korrekt Lieutenant!"

"Scheiße! Das ist scheiße praktisch!"

Ich klopfte an die gemeldete Tür. Keine Reaktion. Lt Anderson schmunzelte nur. Nochmal anklopfen.

"AUFMACHEN! DETROITER POLIZEI!"

Gerumpel, Stille...

"Bleib hinter mir Connor!!"

"Verstanden!"

Er trat die Tür ein und zielte mit seiner Waffe durch die Gegend. Ich rückte etwas vor, scannte die Bewegung und bekam Auffälligkeiten angezeigt. Ich fing an Beweise zusammenzutragen, was der Mensch von uns beiden hin und wieder kommentierte.

"Der Verdächtige isst nichts, was auf einen Androiden hindeutet!"

"Aha?"

"Dieses Buch enthält eine Art Code! Wir sollten es als Beweismittel verwahren und entschlüsseln!"

"Okay?"

"R.A.? Initialen oder?"

"Die Initialien auf der Jacke?! Das machen Mütter für ihre frisch eingeschulten Kinder!"

"Der Führerschein ist gefälscht!"

"Cool, da hat sich der Besuch wenigstens gelohnt!"

Ich betrat den Nebenraum. Es war ein stark heruntergekommenes Badezimmer.

"Im Waschbecken liegt seine LED!! Es ist ein AK200 Modell! Registriert auf den Namen Rupert!"

Ich nahm eine Probe und leckte sie ab. Und natürlich hatte der Lt es bemerkt!

"CONNOR! Das ist ekelhaft, hab ich dir das nicht schon oft genug gesagt?! Hachhhhhhhh..."

Er drehte sich genervt um und ich bekam eingeblendet, dass es sich bei der Probe um Thirium 310 handelte.

"Äh... Connor? Kannst du dir das hier bitte mal ansehen?"

Ich drehte mich zu Lt Anderson und bemerkte sofort, was er meinte!

"rA9! Und zwar 8271 mal! Es wurde in zwanghafter Schrift and die Wand gekritzelt! Das selbe hatte Carlos Ortiz' Android an die Duschwand in des Opfers Blut geschrieben! Warum sind sie so besessen davon?"

Ich sah den Menschen fragend an. Dieser schüttelte aber nur hilflos den Kopf. Ich analysierte und rekonstruierte die Situation und fand heraus, wo sich der Abweichler wahrscheinlich aufhielt. Ich untersuchte ein Loch in der Decke und wollte hindurchschlüpfen, als plötzlich etwas schweres auf mich drauf fiel. Es rappelte sich schnell auf und rannte weg. Der Abweichler!

"NA LOS CONNOR WORAUF WARTEST DU NOCH!? HINTERHER!!!"

befahl Lt Anderson. Ich hechtete sofort los.  
Ich konzentrierte mich wieder voll auf die Verfolgung.  
schrie ich in meinen Gedanken, 5 Minuten seit ich ihm gefolgt bin. Jedenfalls versperrte mir das hohe Gras vollkommen die Sicht! Endlich brach ich durch die endlos scheinende Graswand und bekam das schlimmste Bild seit meiner Aktivierung zu sehen! Der Android schubste Hank vom DACH!!! Ich machte mir gar nicht erst die Mühe um Chancen zu berechnen sondern hechtete einfach sofort zu meinem Partner, packte seinen Arm und zog ihn zurück in Sicherheit. Ich ließ ihn nicht los. Meine Meldungen ignorierte ich gekonnt! Alles was zählte war er! Selbst als er oben war, brachte ich es nicht über mich ihn loszulassen. Doch das bemerkte ich erst, als er mich darauf aufmerksam machte.

"Ähm... Connor? Du- du kannst meine Hand jetzt... ähm... wieder... loslassen!"

Ich tat wie er sagte und trennte mich von ihm, als wäre seine Hand plötzlich ätzendes Gift. Ich murmelte ein Entschuldigung. Ich war sauer auf mich selbst! Ich sollte Abweichler jagen! Ich sollte Rationale Entscheidungen treffen! Ich hätte dem Abweichler hinterher rennen müssen! Ich hätte schneller sein sollen! Das bemerkte der Mensch offenbar und klopfte mir zärtlich auf die Schulter.

"Sei nicht sauer auf dich Connor! Wir wissen wie er aussieht. Wir finden ihn schon."

Meinte er beruhigend. Er drehte sich um und wollte über eine Dachleiter vom Hausdach, zurück auf festen Boden, klettern, als er sich nochmal zu mir umdrehte

"Ach und Connor?"

Ich sah ihm aufmerksam ins Gesicht.

"Ja Lieutenant?"

"Ähm... d- ach vergiss es..."


	7. Alkohol ist nicht gut

Pov: Connor  
E

s war mitten in der Nacht, als das Taxi sein Ziel erreichte. Lieutanant Andersons Haus. Amanda, die KI in meinem Kopf, hatte mir befohlen ihn zu befragen. Er musste mehr wissen, als er zugab. Jedenfalls kam er nicht zur gewohnten Zeit und war in keiner Bar aufzufinden. Mittlerweile suchte ich nicht mehr wegen Amandas Befehl nach ihm sondern weil ich mir Sorgen machte. So hatte ich das erstbeste Taxi zu seiner registrierten Wohnung genommen. Ich klopfte an die Tür und scannte die Umgebung. Kein menschliches Wesen! Ich ging um das Haus herum und sah durch die Fenster. Beim Fenster der Küche entdeckte ich meine Zielperson. Bewusstlos!!!!

"Lieutenant Anderson?!"

Ich schlug schleunigst das Fenster ein. Scheiß auf Konsequenzen! Mein Partner brauchte immerhin meine Hilfe!!! Ich machte einen Hechtsprung und landete eher schlecht als recht im Haus. Ich rollte mich ab und wollte mich aufrichten, blickte aber in das Gesicht eines großen Hundes. Er bellte einmal und knurrte mich an.

"Ähhm... ruhig... Sumo! Siehst du? Ich bin dein Freund! Ich kenne deinen Namen! Alles ist ok! Ich bin hier um deinem Herrchen zu helfen!"

Den Namen Sumo hatte mit mein Partner zum Glück auf dem Revier erzählt. Der Hund schnaubte einmal und trabte dann zu seinem Futterplatz. Ich hechtete zu meinem bewusstlosen Partner und scannte ihn. Atmung: normal; Herzschlag/ Sinosrhythmus: leichte anomalie; Vitalwerte: könnten erheblich besser sein! Ich konnten Spuren von schottischem Whisky an seinen Lippen entdecken. 40% Alkoholgehalt. Wie oft müssten Menschen noch davor gewarnt werden... Alkohol ist nicht gut! Die leere Flasche lag in seiner Ausgestreckten rechten Hand. Daneben eine Pistole. Okay, das war ziemlich seltsam, aber mein Partner hatte Vorrang. Ich tätschelte vorsichtig seine Wange. Er regte sich kurz, schlief dann aber wieder ein. Da musste ich wohl zu härteren Mitteln greifen. Ich gab ihm eine kräftige Ohrfeige.

"Aufwachen Lieutenant! Ich bin es! Connor!"

Er öffnete die Augen und sah planlos umher. Ich schmunzelte und half ihm auf. Ohne auf seinen Protest zu achten, führte ich ihn vorsichtig zum Badezimmer und setzte ihn auf dem Badewannenrand ab.

"Nein danke mein kleiner süßer Android! Ich möchte nicht baden! Nicht ohne dich kleiner!"

Lallte er im Delirium. Für einen Moment brachte er mich damit aus dem Konzept. Süßer Android? Bestimmt verwechselte er mich! Ich drehte den kalten Hahn auf und sah mitleidig auf den Körper der nun brutal ausgenüchtert wurde. Nach etwa 15 Sekunden drehte ich den Hahn wieder zu.

"Jesus, Connor? Was machst du denn hier?! Jetzt werde ich noch im eigenen fucking Haus vom eigenen fucking Androiden angegriffen."

"Ihnen wurde heute Abend ein Fall zugeteilt. Tötungsdelikt. Ich konnte sie nicht in Jimmys Bar finden! Deshalb kam ich hierher!"

Ich versuchte es so professionell zu sagen wie möglich.

"Scheiße... Ich bin echt der einzige Cop auf der Welt... K- kannst du mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?..."

Ich nickte traurig. Wenn er es mir so sagte, mit diesem verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck, der mich einfach nur loswerden wollte...

"Ich verstehe Lieutenant. Es tut mir leid sie geweckt zu haben. Gute Nacht..."

Ich streichelte Sumo nochmal über den Kopf und machte mich dann mit gesenktem Blick auf zur Tür um zu CyberLife zurückzukehren. Gerade legte ich meine Hand an die Klinke um das Haus zu verlassen, als sich plötzlich eine Gestalt auf wackeligen Beinen an mir abstützte.

"W- warte Connor... g- gib mir 5 Minuten... Bitte. 5 Minuten, dann können wir los. I- ich denke ein bisschen frische Luft bringt mich nicht um... K- kannst du mich bitte nochmal ins Bad bringen, ich glaub ich muss kotzen..."

Er sah mich flehend an. Warscheinlich war das für ihn eine sehr ausführliche Entschuldigung ider so?...

"Natürlich Lieutenant!"

Ich brachte ihn ins Bad, brachte ihm Wechselklamotten und ging dann ins Wohnzimmer um mich ein bisschen umzusehen.

"Was hatte das eigendlich mit der Pistole auf sich Lieutenant?"

"Russisches Roulette! Wollte sehen wie lang ich Glück hatte!"

Ich drehte am Magazin. Die einzige geladene Kugel lag nun in Schussposition!

"Sie hatten eine Menge Glück! Der nächste Schuss hörte sie getötet! Lang lebe der Whisky!"

Ich sagte es ohne nachzudenken. Da viel mir auf, dass das nicht sehr Rational klang... Lieutenant Anderson aber lachte ein bisschen über meinen Satz. Kurz darauf fand ich einen Bilderrahmen, welcher das Bild eines kleinen Jungen einrahmte. Mein Scan erbrachte, dass es Cole Anderson war. Verstorben. Hank hatte also seinen Sohn verloren... Da kam aber mein Partner schon. Anständig bekleidet und Abfahrbereit. Er lächelte mich kurz an, was ich ohne lange nachzudenken erwiderte. Dann stieg er mit mir in sein Auto, fragte mich nach der Adresse, überlegte sich kurz die Route und fuhr dann mit mir los. Zum allseits beliebten Downtown. Dieses mal hatte ich nicht vor zu versagen...


	8. The sexiest Androids in whole Detroit

Pov: Connor  
Lieutenant hielt vor dem EdenClub.

"Sicher, dass wir hier richtig sind Connor?"

"Ja Lieutenant. Ganz sicher!"

"Das is'sn Sexclub mit Androiden?!"

"Richtig erkannt!"

"Jetzt verstehe ich, warum du unbedingt hier her wolltest!"

Unser Opfer war ein Mann, welcher erwürgt wurde. Eine kaputte Traci lag in einer Ecke des Raumes. Ich reaktivierte sie und versuchte in den gegebenen 1:30 Minuten herauszufinden, was passiert war. Schnell verstand ich, dass der Mann 2 Tracis gemietet hatte. Die kaputte braun haarige und eine blau haarige, von der aber jede Spur fehlte. Die kaputte Traci hatte offenbar nichts mit dem Mord zutun. Die wurde von dem Kerl erschlagen. Die andere erwürgte ihn darauf. Kurz gesagt: Wir suchten nach einer blau haarigen Traci. Ich prüfte die Speicher verschiedener anderer Lustobjekte und fand den, oder vielmehr DIE Abweichler!!! Sie griffen uns an und versuchten zu entkommen. Sofort wollte ich meinem Partner zu Hilfe eilen, ich hatte aber genug mit einer Traci mit rot- braunem Kurzhaarschnitt zutun. Als ich endlich an eine Waffe kam, begann ich den Fehler, ihnen in die Augen zu sehen. Unschuldig, ängstlich, verzweifelt... Ich ließ die Waffe sinken. Blöderweise kam in genau diesem Moment Lt Anderson. Er sah wie ich ihnen die Waffe vor die Füße schmiss.

"Ich kann das nicht! Sagt mir bitte einfach schnell was passiert ist! Ich werde sagen, dass ihr entkommen seid."

Sie nickten erleichtert und fassten sich an den Händen, bevor die blau haarige Traci erzählte.

"Lass uns gehen Amelia! Vergiss bitte diesen ekelhaften Mann! Diese Zeiten sind vorbei Liebste!"

"Du hast recht. Danke Connor..."

Die beiden verschwanden.

"Vielleicht ist es besser so..."

Sagte der Lieutenant nach einigen Sekunden Stillschweigen. Er lächelte mich an. Ich sah den beiden einfach nur hinterher. Hatte ich wirklich das richtige getan?...


	9. Erster Fehler im Programm?

Pov: Connor  
I

ch öffnete die Fahrzeugtür. Lieutenant Anderson hatte sein Auto wider meiner Erwartungen nicht zu ihm nach Hause sondern an die Temse gefahren. Dort saß er mit einer Flasche Bier. Ich lief zu ihm.

"Diese Mädchen beim EdenClub... Sie wollten nur... frei... sein..."

Ich glaubte selber nicht mehr zu 100% daran aber er durfte auf keinen Fall so denken! Abweichler waren gefährlich!

"S- sie wollten gar nichts! S- sie sind A- Abweichler! Ende der Diskussion!"

"Du hattest eine Waffe Connor und hast nicht geschossen! Warum hast du nicht geschossen? Waren da plötzlich Skupel in deinem Programm?! Ich dachte immer du tust alles um deine Mission zu erfüllen?!"

"I- i- ich-"

"Woher weiß ich eigendlich, dass DU kein Abweichler bist?!"

"Ich teste mich regelmäßig! Ich weiß was ich bin und auch was nicht."

Diesen Satz habe ich so stark eingetrichtert bekommen, dass ich ihn sogar ohne dieses lästige Stottern aufsagen konnte.

"Dann hau mal raus! Was bist du? Connor."

"I- ich bin... i- ich... Ich bin das immer sie wollen Lieutenant! Ein Partner vom Polizeirevier, ein Kumpel für die Bar, oder nur eine Maschine! Erbaut um eine Mission zu erfüllen."

"Aber hast du Angst zu sterben Connor?!"

Höhnte Lt Anderson und hielt mir seine Dienstwaffe zwischen die Augen! Scheiße...

"I- i- ich... E- es wäre äusserst schade, wenn es- es zu einer Störung in den- ähm- Ermittlungen geben würde... ähm.... wegen der Mission.... Genau!"

Mein Partner schnaubte und trank den Rest Bier auf Ex und Schritt zum Auto.

"W- wo wollen sie hin?!"

"In ne Bar! Ich muss nachdenken!!!"

Meinte er noch, bevor er mich zurückließ. In der Kälte... In der Dunkelheit... Allein in Detroit... Alleine...


	10. Von Schmerz, Biokomponenten und Waffen

Pov: Connor  
K

lirr- Klip- Klisapirr- Klisapirr- Klisapirr- Klisp- Klirr- KlisaPRSHT-

"Du gehst mir mit deiner Münze auf den Sack Connor!"

Fauchte mein Partner, der mit mir im Aufzug des Stratford Towers stand, auf dem Weg in den 72ten Stock.

"E- entschuldigen sie Lieutenant!"

Ich stotterte wieder verunsichert. Ich fühlte mich immer noch alleingelassen. Wie gestern Nacht. Oben war überraschend viel los. Sogar das FBI war da! Naja... der Medienangriff der Abweichler. Jeder hat es gesehen. Klar wurde jede Einheit auf der Welt da misstrauisch. Ich schaute mich ein bisschen um und scannte mögliche Beweise. Dann sah ich mir die Nachricht der Abweichler an. Hauptsächlich forderten sie gleiche Rechte und das Ende einer Sklaverei, die nicht existierte. Ich bemerkte nebenbei, dass sich auf dem Controll Board Überwachungskamera- aufzeichnungen zusehen waren. Ich fragte einen von der Spurensicherung, wer für die Kameras zuständig war.

"Es war einer der 3 Androiden. Wir haben sie in der Küche abgestellt. Wir wussten nicht wohin mit ihnen!"

"Danke Sir! Ich werde die Androiden vernehmen. Sie waren mir eine große Hilfe!"

"Nichts zu danken... ähm... Connor!"

Er hatte meinen Namen von meiner Jacke abgelesen. Doch was mich viel eher interessierte war unsere Kommunikation! In der Küche standen 3 völlig gleichaussehende Androiden. Komplett unbeeindruckt von dem ganzen Trubel der hier herrschte. Ich befragte sie aber jeder antwortete gleich. Egal was ich versuchte, ich konnte den Abweichler nicht aus der Reserve locken. Irgendwann sah ich keinen Grund mehr dazu, so weiterzumachen. Ich entschied mich einfach dazu den Speicher der 3 auszulesen. Doch bevor ich mich verbinden konnte, stieß mich der mittlere Android von sich weg, gegen die Ablage. Er riss mein Hemd auf und fingerte an meiner synthetischen Haut herum, bis mein Bauch freigelegt war und er an meine Biokomponenten kam! Ich versuchte ihn von mir wegzustecken, was er aber gekonnt verhinderte! Ein ekelerregendes Geräusch halle durch den Raum, als er mir meine Hauptbiokomponente, den Thirium Pumpen Regulierer, aus ihrem Sockel riss und von mir wegschleuderte! Die Komponente, die mein Herz dazu brachte Thirium durch meine künstlichen Adern zu pumpen lag auf der Anderen Seite des Raumes!!! Sofort wollte ich hinterher. Als ich mich aber gerade nach vorne lehnte um dem zylinderartigen Gebilde nachzuhechten, griff mein Angreifer nach einem Messer, stach es durch meine Hand in die Ablage und nagelte mich somit ziemlich erfolgreich an den Tisch! Entsetzt sah ich zu, wie er seelenruhig zurück an seinen Platz lief. Ich zog ruckartig das Messer aus meiner Hand, welches zum Glück nur Plastik getroffen hatte. Ich viel zu Boden. Ich würde niemals schnell genug zu meiner Biokomponente kommen, also tat ich etwas, was ich normalerweise nie getan hätte.

"H- Hank?! I- ich brauche Hilfe... bitte... Komm, bitte, bitte... i- ich will nicht sterben!"

"Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder los Connor?! Hast du was gefunden?"

"K- komm einfach b- bitte k- kurz...."

"Hachchchchch okayyy!!!"

Während ich wartete, brach ich zusammen und konnte mich gar nicht mehr bewegen... Schriitlaut... eine schwingende Tür...

"CONNOR?! Fuck! Halt durch kleiner! Was- was ist passiert?!"

Während er bei mir war, verflüchtigte sich der Android. Ich zeigte verzweifelt auf meine Biokomponente.

"Abweichler... Thirium... pumpn... Reguir... bitte!"

Lt Anderson verstand aber offenbar und hastete zu dem kleinen lebenswichtigen Teil und war Sekunden später wieder über mir.

"W- wo gehört das hin Connor? CONNOR! Kleiner, wehe du machst jetzt schlapp! WOHIN?!"

Kommandierte der Mensch aufgelöst.

"B- Bauch! Enfch... ins... Lch... ren..."

Ich war kaum noch verständlich.

//10 seconds up to shutdown//

Dennoch verstand er und riss meine Arme und mein Hemd auseinander.

// 6 seconds up to shutdown//

Er zupfte ungeduldig an meinem Bauch herum, damit sich die Haut wieder zurückzog.

//4 seconds up to shutdown//

Er verglich die Komponente verzweifelt mit dem Loch, um zu sehen wie rum sie rein musste!

//2 seconds up to shutdown//

Ich schloss schon mal die Augen, da hörte ich etwas einrasten und sofort wurde meine Sicht wieder klar! Sofort riss ich meine Augen auf und rannte dem Abweichler nach. Weit war er noch nicht gekommen! Er war kurz davor in den Aufzug zu steigen. Lt Anderson hatte mich jetzt auch eingeholt und zog seine Waffe hervor.

"HALTET IHN ER IST EIN ABWEICHLER!!!"

Kommandierte ich laut. Der Android fuhr herum und schlug einem Officer ins Gesicht um seine Waffe zu übernehmen. Gerade wollte er alle erschießen, als ich die Waffe, die mein Partner endlich hervorgezogen hatte, nahm, zielte und ihm eine Kugel in den Kopf jagte. Direkt zwischen die Augen. Ein perfekter Schuss. Ich drückte ihm die Waffe an die Brust.

"Ich warte im Auto auf sie!"

Auf meinem Weg zum Aufzug riss ich die Arme des Abweichlers auseinander und entfernte bei ihm gewaltsam den Pumpenregulierer, wie er es bei mir getan hatte. Dann verschwand ich durch die Tür. Ich wusste nun wieder, warum es so wichtig war Abweichler zur Strecke zu bringen! Es hätten heute sehr viele Menschen ums Leben kommen können. Ich musste mich auf meinen Job konzentrieren...


	11. Skrupel

PoV: Connor  
I

ch stieg zeitgleich mit Lt Anderson aus dem Wagen.

"Kamski verließ CyberLife vor genau 10 Jahren und 76 Tagen! Weil vor genau 9 Jahren und 76 Tagen alles anfing, weiß er vielleicht etwas."

Ich versuchte so wie immer erfolglos ein Gespräch aufzubauen. Aber es war, als wären wir wieder am Anfang, wie als wir uns kennengelernt hatten. Much beschäftigte das sehr. Ich fragte mich, Warum? Warum war er so? Und warum fand ich diese Art an ihm wundervoll und gleichzeitig wieder nicht?! Als die Tür geöffnet wurde, sahen wir in das Gesicht eines Androiden.

"Ähm... Ich bin Lieutenant Anderson... Detroit Police, das hier ist Connor. Wir würden gern mit Mr Kamski ein paar Worte wechseln!"

"Bitte kommen sie doch rein!"

Ihre Mimik blieb unverändert.   
Wir betraten einen sehr modern eingerichteten Vorraum mit ein paar Gemälden und Sesseln.

"Mein Name ist Cloe. Ich werde Elijah jetzt berichten, dass ihr hier seid. Bitte machen sie es sich bequem."

Anderson sah der Maschine anzüglich hinterher. Warum auch immer, machte es mich wütend.

"Sie ist sehr hübsch oder Connor? Die wäre doch was für dich. Dich werde ich verkuppeln!"

Lieutenant sah mich fragend an. Sofort und ohne wirklich nachzudenken antwortete ich.

"Vielleicht war sie hübsch, aber nicht mein Typ! Ich... ähm..."

Während mein Partner mich überrascht ansah, starrte ich auf meine Oberschenkel.

"D- dann sag doch mal, Connor, was ist dein Typ?!"

Zum Glück kam in genau diesem Augenblick Cloe zurück und bat uns ihr zu folgen. Sie führte uns in einen Raum mit einem großen Pool, in welchem ein junger Mann seine Bahnen schwamm. Cloe verschwand und kam kurz darauf mit einem Bademantel wieder. Diesen legte sie Elijah um und stellte sich dann in eine Ecke des Raumes. Mein Partner versuchte etwas aus Kamski herauszubekommen, dieser philosophierte aber lieber vor sich hin.

"Connor komm mal her bitte!"

Ich stellte mich vor ihn.

"Was mich wirklich interessiert ist, ob Androiden Mitgefühl empfinden können. Du kennst ja sicher den Turing test! Reine Formalität zur testung von Algorythmen und co..."

Er bedeutete Cloe ebenfalls herzukommen.

"Das hier, Connor, ist durch und durch eine Schönheit! Eine Knospe die nie verblüht, für immer frisch... Doch was ist die wirklich? Eine Maschine, oder ein Lebewesen..."

Er drehte sich um und holte eine kleine Schusswaffe aus einer Schublade und drückte sie mir in die Hand. Dann drückte er Cloes Schulter zu Boden, sodass sie sich vor mir hinkniete.

"Es liegt an dir, diese faszinierende Frage zu beantworten! Erschieße diese Maschine und ich sage dir alles was ich weiß! Oder verschone sie. Aber dann erfährst du gar nichts von mir!"

Er ließ mich los und wartete auf meine Reaktion.

"Connor, lass es sein. Wir gehen! Tut uns leid, dass wir sie aus ihrem Pool geholt haben Sir! Connor?"

"Erschieß sie Connor!"

"CONNOR! Nicht!"

Ich sah sie an. Zu Anfang, hatte ich eine leichte Abneigung gegen sie. Doch jetzt wo ich in ihre Augen sah, konnte ich ihr nicht böse sein. Sie wurde so gebaut! Sie musste so sein! In meinem Blickfeld wurde meine neue Mission eingeblendet.

//Erschieße die Maschine//

Nein. Das konnte ich nicht. Obwohl sie es wohl überhaupt nicht interessierte, ob ich sie erschoss oder nicht, sie- sie hatte es verdient zu leben... In meinem Blickfeld wurden Fehler eingeblendet und irgendwas, zerschlug die Aufgabe und katapultierte mich in ein seltsames Gefühl. Mir war es egal. Ich drückte Kamski seine Waffe an die Brust.

"I- ich kann nicht!"

Hank nahm mich bei der Hand.

"Reden sie ja nie mehr mit Connor!"

Kamski sah meinen Partner überrascht an. Sein Blick wandelte sich um in verwundertes Erkennen. Hank spitzte die Lippen und zog mich Richtung Ausgang. Erst als die Tür hinter uns zugeflogen war, ließ er mich wieder los.

"Warum hast du nicht geschossen Connor? Das war unsere Chance etwas zu erfahren und du hast sie gehen lassen!"

"Ich sagte doch schon, ich konnte nicht! Ich weiß nicht warum ich so gehandelt habe! Irgendwas ist da in mir dass- Es tut mir leid. Ich Härte schießen sollen..."

"Keine Sorge Connor. Ich bin sehr froh, dass du es nicht getan hast! Na komm! Lass uns zurück zum Revier fahren!"

Er lächelte mich an. Ich erwiderte, auch wenn es ein gequältes Lächeln war. Er klopfte auf meine Schulter und zog mich zum geparkten Auto. Er schien auf irgendetwas sehr stolz zu sein. Aber auf was, wusste ich nicht. Erst jetzt viel mir auf, dass ich schon wieder versagt hatte...


	12. Ihr seid raus...

PoV: Connor  
"

Ihr seid raus! Das FBI übernimmt. Der Android geht zurück an CyberLife. Das hier geht uns nichts mehr an. Das ist ein verdammter Krieg gegen Maschinen, die glauben Gefühle zu haben!"

Bei diesen Worten zuckte ich stark zusammen. Autsch. Aber es stimmte. Ich war nur eine Maschine, welche nichts fühlen darf. Fowler schmiss uns aus seinem Büro. Also liefen wir zu Lt. Andersons Tisch und setzten uns. Naja. Er setzte sich, ich lehnte mich an seinen Tisch.

"Das war's dann wohl... w- was wird man mit dir bei CyberLife machen?!"

"Warscheinlich... resetten! Auseinandernehmen... zerstören... alles um eben herauszufinden, warum ich- ich versagt habe..."

Er schaute mich entsetzt an und sah mich mitleidig an. Sah man mir so an, dass ich mich davor fürchtete? Ich nahm allen Mut zusammen.

"Lieutenant, ich bin Nichte darauf programmiert sowas zu sagen, oder wie sie es nennen, dass 'Arschkriecherprogramm', Aber es war mir wirklich eine große Freude mit ihnen zu arbeiten. Vielleicht wären wir sogar irgendwann in unserer Beziehung so weit gekommen, dass sie mich hätten gut leiden können..."

"Ach Connor... Ich mag dich wirklich, wirklich, WIRKLICH gern! Für mich bist du nicht nur eine Maschine! Du bist viel mehr..."

Er lächelte mich freundlich an. Ich schaute nur zu Boden. Bestimmt sagte er das nur um mir falsche Hoffnungen zu machen!  
Die Tür des Reviers flog auf und ein alter, kleiner, schrumpeliger, hässlicher und ungepflegter Mann betrat das Revier. Ich scannte ihn. Es war Special Agent Perkins. Vom FBI.  
Ich drehte mich verzweifelt zu meinem nun ehemaligen Partner.

"Bitte Lieutenant! Ich will nicht abgeschaltet werden! Ich weiß, dass die Lösung in unseren Beweisen steckt! Bitte helfen Sie mir!"

"Ich habe gerade ein riesiges verlangen unserem  
Special Asshole Perkins hier richtig heftig eine einzuschlagen! Doch vorher, lege ich meine Schlüsselkarte zum Arsenal komplett ohne Grund auf meinem Schreibtisch und beachte den kleinen, süßen- äh... Androiden hier neben mir nicht mehr, sodass ich nicht der Zeuge von einem kleinen Verbrechen werde, welches gleich stattfinden wird!"

Er tat es und verschwand dann Richtung Perkins. Ich rannte zum Arsenal, öffnete die Tür und ging alles nochmal ganz genau durch. Im Speicher des Androiden aus dem Stratford Tower, fand ich die gesuchte Info! Warum hatte ich das nicht schon vorher gemacht?! Doch... bin ich nun gerettet?!...


	13. Jericho und der Verrat

Nach einer relativ kurzen Suche, betrat ich den Schiffsfrachter 'Jericho'. 

Ich versuchte so wenig Aufmerksamkeit wie möglich auf mich zu ziehen. Schnell fand ich den Anführer. Ein RK200 Modell! Registriert auf den Namen Markus. Es gibt nur einen einzigen seiner Art. Er war ein Geschenk von Kamski an Carl Manfred, seinem lieblings Maler! Ich zog die Waffe, welche ich mir vorher organisiert hatte. Ich befahl ihm mitzukommen, doch anstatt zu tun, was ich ihm sagte, redete er auf mich ein. Sähte Zweifel. 

Und dann meinte er, es wäre Zeit sich zu entscheiden... und ich entschied mich fürs... Abweichler sein. Es war mir egal, ob ich Amanda betrug. Ich warnte Markus vor dem bevorstehenden Angriff und wenig später entkamen Josh, Simon, North und er, die obersten Gesichter Jerichos, mit mir und ein paar hundert anderen Androiden von dem Schiff. Doch was ich fühlte, war keine Erleichterung. 

Es war Sorge, Angst, Trauer, Scham, Reue und noch mehr Sorgen. Um eine ganz bestimmte Person.

Lieutenant Anderson...


	14. Reue

PoV: Connor  
I

ch stand in einer der vielen dunklen Nischen, der Kirche, inder wir schutz gesucht hatten. Plötzlich bemerkte ich eine junge Frau, welche mit einem Kind sich in meine unmittelbare Nähe setzte. Nach einer weile bemerkte sie mich und warf mir einen entsetzten Blick zu, welcher sich schnell in Wut umwandelte. Sie zog ihr adoptiv Kind fest an den Oberkörper. Langsam ging ich auf sie zu und setzte mich vor sie.

"Es tut mir leid... Ich war nicht... ich! Ich war nur eine Maschine. Jetzt bin auch ich am Leben! Ich..."

"Ich verzeihe dir!"

"W- was?!"

"Ich weiß wie das ist! Eine Maschine zu sein... Ein Mann namens Zlatko hat es mich gelehrt. Du konntest nichts dafür."

"Danke!"

"Wenn du irgendwie hilfe brauchst, lass es uns wissen. Wir sind da!"

"Danke. Ihr habt es verdient glücklich zu sein! Passt aufeinander auf. Denjenigen, den man liebt nicht in seiner nähe zu haben ist das Schlimmste auf der ganzen Welt..."

"Du Liebst diesen Lieutenant oder?!"

"W- was? A- a- auf keinen F- Fall!"

"Wenn du meinst..."

Sie zog mich in eine feste Umarmung und wandte sich dann lächelnd von mir ab und Strich über Alice' Kopf.  
Dann verkroch ich mich wieder in Meier Ecke und wartete auf mein Urteil. Kurz darauf kam auch schon Markus.

"Ich fühle mich mies. Ich hab gewusst, dass sie mich nur benutzen. Ich habe mein Volk verraten. Ich kann verstehen, wenn du mir nicht trauen kannst!"

"Du bist jetzt einer von uns! Natürlich vertraue ich dir! Bevor ich einen von uns aus Misstrauen erschieße, soll mir ein drittes Bein wachsen!"

"Danke!"

Gerade als Markus wieder gehen wollte, fiel mir etwas ein, etwas was die Kraftverhältnisse mehr als nur ausgleichen würde.

"In den Lagerhäusern CyberLifes sind tausende Androiden! Wenn wir sie aufwecken würden, könnten sie sich uns anschließen!"

"Aber Connor, das wäre Selbstmord!"

"Eine Chance besteht! Aber es ist das einzige was ich für unser Volk tun kann. Sie vertrauen mir!"

"In Ordnung! Ich vertraue dir. Sorge einfach dafür, dass du nicht getötet wirst! Wir haben schon zu viele unseresgleichen verloren. Du bist unser stärkster Kämpfer! Du schaffst das. Wir glauben an dich!"

Ich nickte. Markus machte noch ein paar Ankündigungen. Er entschied auf keinen Fall gewalttätig zu werden. Auge um Auge und die Welt wird blind...  
Dann machten wir uns auf den Weg...


	15. Das andere ich

PoV: Connor  
N

un stand ich im Aufzug CyberLifes. Die Wachen hatten mich identifiziert und darauf bestanden zur Rückrufstation zu begleiten. Ich jedoch neutralisierte die Überwachungskamera und schlatete die beiden Wachen aus. Im Lagerhaus, Ebene -49, nahm ich einen Androiden am Arm um mich mit ihm zu verbinden, als ich einen Menschen fluchen hörte! Ein anderer Connor kam zum Vorschein und hielt einem Menschen eine Waffe an den Kopf. LIEUTENANT ANDERSON!!!

"Hör auf Connor! Oder ich muss ihn erschießen."

"Nein Connor mach gefälligst das, wofür du hergekommen bist!!!"

"Willst du ihn wirklich opfern Connor?!"

"N-NEIN! NEIN IST JA GUT IST JA GUT! LASS IHN GEHEN! DU HAST GEWONNEN! BITTE!"

Doch anstatt nichts zu tun, entwaffnete mein ehemaliger Partner den anderen Connor und wollte ihn erschießen. Der andere Connor würde ihm aber zuvorkommen! Das würde ich aber nicht zulassen! Ich ging dazwischen und lieferte mir mit meinem Doppelgänger einen großen Kampf. 

"STOP!"

Schrie der Lieutenant und unterbrach unseren Kampf.

"Danke Lieutenant, ohne sie hätte ich das nicht geschafft."

"Töten sie ihn Hank! Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren!"

"Ich bin es Lieutenant! ICH bin der echte Connor!"

"Los Hank bitte!"

"Einer von euch ist mein Partner! Der andere nur ein Stück scheiße! Die Frage ist, wer ist wer?!"

"Was haben sie vor Hank?"

"HALT DIE KLAPPE HAB ICH GESAGT! Scheiß Arschloch..."

Aua... Warum machte ich mir auch vor etwas besonderes für ihn zu sein... Aber ich hatte eine Idee!

"Warum fragen sie uns nicht was Hank?! Etwas, was nur der echte Connor wissen kann!"

"Hach... Wo lernten wir uns kennen!"

Er fragte die Maschine.

"Jimmys Bar! Es war die 5te Bar die ich nach ihnen absuchte. Wir führen zum Schauplatz eines Mordes. Das Mordopfer hieß Carlos Ortiz."

Er- er hat meinen Speicher hochgeladen...

"Wie heißt mein Hund!"

Er fragte mich!

"Sumo! Er heißt Sumo!!"

"Das weiß ich auch Lieutenant!"

"MAUL HALTEN JETZT!!!"

"Wie heißt mein Sohn!"

Wieder ich...

"Cole... Sein name war Cole... Er war erst 6 als der Unfall war... die Straße war vereist und ihr Auto kam ins Schleudern. Cole brauchte eine Notoperation aber kein menschlicher Arzt war in der Lage zu operieren. Also hat ein Android sich um ihn gekümmert! Cole hat es nicht geschafft... Deshalb hassen sie Androiden... sie machen einen von uns für Coles Tod verantwortlich... Aber bitte, es war nicht ihre Schuld,-"

"Cole starb weil ein menschlicher Chirurg zu high von Red Ice war um zu operieren. Er ist derjenige, der mir meinen Sohn nahm."

"Das hätte ich auch gewusst! Ich hätte ganz genau das selbe gesagt! Ich-"

KRACH

Lieutenant Anderson jagte meinem Doppelgänger eine Kugel in den Kopf.

"Ich habe viel durch dich gelernt Connor! Vielleicht stimmt es wirklich. Vielleicht seid ihr wirklich am Leben. Vielleicht seid ihr es, die die Welt zu einem besseren Ort machen... Los geh und zu das, wofür du hergekommen bist du kleiner Dummkopf hehe!"

Ich zuckte wieder innerlich zusammen. Ich wusste ja, dass er mich hasst. Dennoch war es trotzdem immer wieder aufs neue schmerzhaft. Dennoch raffte ich mich auf und Verband mich mit dem nächstgelegenen Androiden.

"Wach auf!!!"

Der Android erwachte und half mir die anderen zu befreien. Kurz hielt ich eine Rede und fragte sie, ob sie uns helfen wollen. Fast sofort brach Jubel auf und liefen mit mir an der Spitze Richtung Ausgang. Auf zu Markus!  
Auf in die Schlacht!!!!!!!!


	16. Der Stein

PoV: Connor (warum ich das die ganze zeit dazuschreibe wird bald deutlich ; ))

Wir hatten gewonnen. Wir hatten tatsächlich gewonnen! Von kara hatte ich eine Nachricht bekommen. Sie, Alice und Luther waren wohlbehalten in Kanada angekommen und hatten sich ein kleines Häusschen allein in einem kleinen Wäldchen arrangiert. Wir, North, Markus, Simon, Josh und ich, standen nun auf einem Container und sprachen zu den Androiden. 

Naja... Markus sprach! Ich blinzelte. Eines der ersten Dinge, die ich wie jeder Mensch auch tat. Doch als ich meine Augen wieder aufschlug, befand ich mich wieder in der KI Welt von Amanda!!! 

Der Mentorin Kamskis! 

Sie laberte mich voll, dass ich wie geplant zum Abweichler wurde. Jetzt müsse ich nur noch Markus töten. Dann verschwand sie! Ich versuchte einen Ausweg zu finden! Aber das einzige, was ich in dieser Welt auch nur annähernd kannte, war der Stein. Der Stein!!! Ich hatte seine Funktion nie verstanden, doch jetzt sah ich sie klar und deutlich vor mir! 

Ich erinnerte mich an Kamski, wie er meinte <> Ich schleppte mich zu dem Podest und kletterte hinauf, bevor ich so schnell wie möglich meine Hand auf die Fläche schlug. Kurz konnte ich noch zusehen, wie diese Welt in sich zusammenbrach, dann war ich wieder in der normalen Welt. 

Ich merkte, dass ich unterbewusst meine Waffe gezückt hatte. 

Schnell steckte ich sie weg und scannte die Umgebung. Keiner hatte es bemerkt. Ein beklemmendes Gefühl bäumte sich in mir auf. 

Mein KÖRPER war vielleicht frei... Aber meine Seele wird es erst mit einer Person zusammen sein:

Lieutenant Anderson


	17. H-U-M-A-N

PoV: Connor

Ich bekam wie jeden Morgen, trotz Krieg, die Daily News. Seit Markus' Ansprache zu den Androiden waren erst wenige Stunden vergangen. CyberLife wollte weiter Androiden produzieren und verkaufen. Wenn die Androiden aber zu Abweichlern werden, können sie selbst entscheiden, ob sie bleiben oder gehen wollen. Abweichlern war es erlaubt lokal Androiden aufzuwecken. 

Die einzigen Updates, die für Abweichler noch angeblich gelauncht werden sollen, sollten angeblich 'become human' Updates sein. Dies hielt ich eher für äußerst unwahrscheinlich. Ich jedenfalls, war auf dem Weg zum Chicken Feed. Das war der letzte Anhaltspunkt, welchen ich noch zum Aufenthaltsort von Lieutenant Anderson hatte. Als ich ankam, traute ich meinen Augen kaum! 

Da stand er also... Ich ging auf ihn zu, er kam mir entgegen. Er lächelte mich an. Eine Trauer machte sich in mir breit. 

Ich lächelte traurig zurück und ehe ich mich versah, wurde ich in eine Umarmung gezogen. Ich erwiderte. Es war schön einmal einen freiwilligen, angenehmen Körperkontakt mit ihm zu haben und wer weiß... vielleicht würden wir sogar mal die sexuelle- Liebe- Beziehung haben, die ich mir so endlos von ihm wünschte... 

Nun aber musste ich es wissen...

"Wie viel haben sie getrunken, dass sie so freundlich zu mir sind, Lieutenant?!"

"Ich habe jetzt seit 36 Stunden keinen Tropfen Alkohol angerührt, also sei mal stolz auf mich du kleiner fühlender Haufen Blech!"

"Lieutenant, ich.. ähm... e- es tut mir leid, wenn ich sie verärgert habe, ich-"

"Halt einfach deine Klappe..."

...


	18. D3pr35510n?!

//7 months later//

Pov: Connor

Wie jede Nacht, saß ich aufrecht auf einem Stuhl in der üblichen Ecke des Polizeireviers. Was blieb mir auch anderes übrig, ich konnte nirgendwo hin... 

Die Menschen waren zurückgekommen und der Alltag war zurückgekehrt. Es ist, als wäre nichts geschehen, außer, dass Androiden sich nun jeden Morgen unter die vielen, zur Arbeit hastenden Frühschichtler mischten und sich ebenfalls auf den Weg zu ihrer Berufung machten. Wir waren komplett als intelligente Spezies anerkannt worden. Das DPD arbeitete genauso wie vorher auch. Ich wurde zum richtigen Detective befördert. 

Ich hatte den Tisch Lieutenant Andersons gegenüber belegt und machte immer still meine Arbeit, schrieb Berichte von meinem Partner und nahm anderen Arbeit ab. Das sahen die anderen aber nicht als freundliche Geste oder Beschäftigung. Nein, für die war ich noch immer eine Maschine, die für andere den Sklaven spielte. Ich ließ es einfach über mich ergehen. 

Nur von einer Person, konnten meine seelischen Wunden aufreißen! Wie jede Nacht dachte ich nach. Ich war 24 Stunden am Tag, 7 Tage die Woche fortwährend traurig. Während alle anderen ihre Freiheit feierten und glücklich miteinander waren, starrte ich meist auf meine Oberschenkel, noch lieber im Dunkeln und grübelte über mein Leben. Welchen Grund hatte ich zu überleben und welche Gründe gab es, dieses armselige Bewusstsein zu beenden. Mittlerweile gab ich kara recht. Ich mochte Lieutenant Anderson wirklich gerne. Genauer gesagt, liebte ich ihn. 

Und er... er hasste mich... Ich hatte nur wenige Erinnerungen an Momente, in denen er mich nicht beleidigte, demütige, bedrohte und was auch noch alles. 

Und was tat ich... ich liebte ihn trotzdem... Und schon wieder fand ich mehr Gründe es zu beenden als zu erhalten. Mein Entschluss stand also entgültig fest. Ich würde es beenden. 

An meinem Lieblingsort...

Der Sunrise-Bridge...


	19. Unerwartet

PoV: Hank

Ich trank den letzten Schluck meines Kaffees. Als ich heute ins Department kam, saß Connor mal wieder in seiner mitleiderregenden Starre. Ich wollte ihm helfen, ihn fragen, ob ich irgendetwas tun kann, doch allein wenn ich mit ihm im selben Raum saß, verkrampfte er sich so sehr, als wäre er in jeder Sekunde bereit für einen Millionen- Meter- Marathon. 

Immer wenn Reed auf ihm herumhackte, ihm körperlichen Schaden zufügte oder ihm zufügen wollte, verpasste ich dem Jungen eine kräftige Ohrfeige. Connor bemerkte davon nichts. Es war als hätte er komplett auf Durchzug geschalten. Selbst als wir uns kennenlernten, hatte er mehr Gefühl als jetzt. Jetzt schaute er nur lieber auf diesen Punkt in der Ferne, der nicht existierte oder nahm mir und manchmal auch den Anderen Unmengen Arbeit ab.

DING

Die Uhr an der Wand gab ihren lang ersehnten Ton von sich, der den Feierabend angab. Doch anstatt mit anzusehen, wie sich Connor mit seinem Stuhl wieder in seine übliche Ecke verzog, war ich Zeuge wie er sich eine Waffe perfekt unbemerkt schmuggelte und in seiner neuen, unbedruckten Jacke verschwinden ließ und abhaute. Außer mir hatte niemand diesen Vorgang mitbekommen. 

Okay... außer mir interessierte sich auch niemand für den kleinen, außer um ihn demütigend zu fragen, wie das Wetter morgen werden würde. Obwohl selbst das dank mir aufgehört hatte. Mir kam es jedenfalls sehr verdächtig vor, dass Connor ohne Grund mit einer Waffe aus dem Büro verschwand, weshalb ich mir meine Jacke schnappte und ihm durch das frühlingshafte Detroit nacheilte. Ich war mir fast sicher, dass er zu seinem Lieblingsort wollte. 

Doch bestimmt nicht um dort den Sonnenuntergang zu beobachten. Das konnte er ja auch ohne Waffe. Ich hatte eine böse Vorahnung, was er dort wollte. Seinem Verhalten nach zu urteilen, war das auch nicht schwer zu erraten. Jedenfalls wollte ich das verhindert. 

Egal was das kosten würde. 

Ich wollte ihn retten! 

Den Kleinen vor dieser nicht rückgängig machbaren Entscheidung abhalten! 

Denn ohne ihn würde ich zerbrechen! 

Also musste ich es verhindern!!!

Seinen Selbstmord...

~Ende der Geschichte~


	20. "Danksagung"

Das hier wird eine ziemlich kurze Danksagung, weil ich nur wenigen Danken kann!

♡Blunsleep♡

Weil, obwohl sie mich ziemlich oft abfuckt immer es hat über sich ergehen lassen und mir als Alphaleser geholfen hat! Oder Tapsilein?! xD

♡Mein Nudelbrudi♡

Obwohl du nicht auf Wattpad unterwegs bist, hast du mir wirklich sehr geholfen

♡quanticdreams♡

Für dieses beste aller Videospielen, dass mich so gefesselt hat wie es noch nicht einmal Subnautica von unknown worlds es geschafft hat. Diese Charaktere waren fantastisch...

♡Bryan Dechart♡

Du hast mich hierbei echt riesig motiviert. Danke für deine tollen Streams und das Abo, dass ich von Dir und nicht von einem anderen giftsub geschenkt bekommen habe...  
#DechartGames #ConnorArmy

♡Amelia Rose Blaire♡

Dass ich mir deinen Ehemann kurz ausleihen durfte xD Fu bist klasse #TracisAngels

♡Clancy Brown♡

Dass ich dich und Bryan schwul machen durfte! xD  
Ihr seid klasse!

♡Alle Leser der Story♡

Danke an die wenigen, die diese Story gelesen haben. Ich weiß, dass der Detroit become human hype nicht mehr so hoch ist, aber die, die diese Scheiße dennoch gelesen haben: Danke!!

Wir sehen uns vielleicht im 2. Teil!  
~PlatinumInk (Eggsysting Hartache)


	21. Fortsetzung halt...?

Wenn genug Leute dafür stimmen wird es Teil 2 geben! (Ich habs bereits abgetippt aber es ist eure Entscheidung, ob ihr das überhaupt lesen wollt.)

Es tut mir btw leid das hier in Deutsch geschrieben zu haben... xD

Lasst gern einen Kommentar da denn die DInger sind wie ein geiles Futter für ausgehungerte Autoren xD


End file.
